Without A Doubt
by Myra109
Summary: When Michelle is abused by a teacher, she discovers that her family is there for her, without a doubt. AU, sexual abuse (please be safe and cautious when reading if this topic triggers you in any way)


_WARNINGS: SEXUAL ABUSE OF A CHILD (THE SCENE ITSELF ISN'T HORRIBLY GRAPHIC, BUT THE STORY CAN STILL BE VERY TRIGGERING). PLEASE BE CAUTIOUS WHEN READING IF THIS TOPIC TRIGGERS YOU IN ANY WAY!_

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION: I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE; IT IS ABOUT REWRITES. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT IF YOU CAN!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the series Full House or the characters or anything that you recognize._**

* * *

"Michelle, can you stay after class?" Michelle's third grade teacher, Mr. Williams, called.

Michelle nodded and told Denise and Teddy to go on without her before placing her backpack on her chair and approaching Mr. Williams's desk.

"What is it, Mr. Williams?" Michelle asked as the man stood and walked towards the door. The final student exited the classroom, and he closed the door behind them before locking it, making Michelle frown.

"Why did you lock the door?" she asked, stating at the paper covering the door's window (teachers always covered the windows with paper in case there was an intruder, and they didn't have time to cover the window right then).

"Michelle, you're a very pretty girl," he said, and Michelle flinched at the creepy tone his voice adopted.

"Thank you," she muttered as he walked closer to her. "Um, my dad will be wondering where I am."

"Is he picking you up?" he asked, taking another step closer to her. They were almost toe to toe.

Michelle nodded.

"Well, we still have half an hour until the final bell rings. Kids are in their study halls."

Michelle had almost forgotten about study hall. Study hall wasn't really for homework; it was more for fun projects and fun stations. Kind of like a mix of recess and another class; teachers called it 'Educational recess,' if there ever was such a thing.

Mr. Williams picked up the phone and dialed the number of Michelle's educational recess teacher, Mrs. Sunrise (yes, that was her real name. I promise).

"Annabelle!" he exclaimed. "Michelle will be helping me in my classroom for educational recess. I'll make sure she gets to the pick up area in time… Thank you!"

He hung up.

Mr. Williams didn't have a class for educational recess, which meant Michelle would be alone with him for half an hour.

He approached her and stopped right in front of her. He brushed a hand through her blonde hair, making her shiver. No one did that except for her family.

Her dad always told her if she ever found herself in an uncomfortable or scary situation with an adult, she should run as away as fast as possible and tell someone she trusted, but where could she run? He'd locked the door! And her dad had never told her what to do if the scary adult was someone she trusted.

He picked her up, making her yelp, and sat in his chair behind his desk, resting her on his lap.

"Mr. Williams, I-I want to go to Mrs. Sunrise's class," she stammered, her voice trembling.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered before beginning to unbutton her shirt. Michelle jumped and started scrambling to get away from the man, who was doing what Uncle Jesse told her was bad touching.

He suddenly grew cold and yanked her head back by her hair so his mouth was right beside her ear.

"Michelle, stop squirming, or I will sneak into your house and hurt your entire family. Do you want that?"

"No," Michelle whimpered.

"I didn't think so."

He pressed his lips against her's, shoving his tongue into her mouth, and Michelle cried harder as he continued taking off her clothes.

* * *

Michelle sat on the floor of Mr. Williams's classroom, trembling as she rocked back and forth. He'd redressed her, but it still hurt really bad between her legs and in all the places he'd hit her. A bruise on her stomach smarted especially badly.

Mr. Williams knelt beside her, and she cringed as he wiped away her tears and used his fingers to dab some water from a water bottle on her eyes and under them. He wiped the water away, and her eyes looked much less red than before as the fresh water overpowered the irritation the salt water had caused.

"Let's walk you to the pick up area, and Michelle, if you tell anyone what happened, I'll do it again. Understand?" he demanded.

Michelle nodded.

"Good."

He helped her stand and help her close to him as she walked her to the pick up area, where Denise and Teddy waved to her, smiling happily. They obviously couldn't see the fear in her eyes from that distance.

Mr. Williams squeezed her shoulder, threateningly, and whispered to her, "If you tell anyone, not only will I hut you again, but I'll do it to your little friends, too, and make you watch, so keep your mouth shut."

He smiled at Teddy and Denise before leaving Michelle.

"Michelle, are you okay?" Denise asked. "You look like snow!"

Michelle nodded. "I'm just not feeling so good. I'll be okay after I lie down for a little while."

Teddy shrugged. "Okay."

Thank goodness for kids and their short attention spans. Despite the threat Mr. Williams had spoken, Michelle still wanted to buy out the truth, for someone to look at her and just know.

Michelle saw her dad's car, and a teacher walked her over. Michelle climbed inside and shut the door, her dad pulling out of the parking lot after she had her seat belt on.

"Michelle, are you okay?" he asked as soon as they were out of the school zone. "You look a little pale."

He took one hand off the steering wheel and pressed to her forehead.

"You don't feel warm," he muttered. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Just a little tired," she mumbled, and it was true. The events of that day had taken a lot out of her.

"Well, get some sleep. I'll wake you up when we get home."

He didn't need to tell her twice. Michelle was out like a light.

Later that night, Michelle had her first nightmare.

He was there, looming over her, his hand slipping inside of her jeans.

She felt so dirty, so disgusting. She wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Why did this have to happen to her? What had she done wrong?

"Keep your mouth shut," he hissed, repeating it over and over again.

"Keep your mouth shut."

It was coming from all sides of her now, and not just from his mouth.

"Keep your mouth shut."

Michelle clamped her hands over her ears, but she could still hear it.

"Keep your mouth shut."

"Stop!" she cried.

"Keep your mouth shut."

"No!"

Michelle sat straight up, tears streaming down her cheeks, and she didn't want to be alone right now. She glanced at Stephanie in the bed a few feet away from her's, and she shook her head. She didn't need Stephanie. She needed someone else.

She grabbed her favorite pink blanket and crawled out of bed. She padded down the hall, past Joey's room, and then past her dad's, until she found herself standing at the bottom of the staircase that led to the attic.

Michelle climbed the stairs and stood beside her slumbering Uncle Jesse, and she lightly shook him.

"Hmm," he muttered, cracking his eyes open and recognizing her small figure in the dark. "Michelle?"

Michelle couldn't resist; she dove into his arms, and he immediately woke up, shifting to sit up and lift her onto the bed. His movement woke Becky, who turned on the light and squinted in the sudden brightness.

"Munchkin, what is it?" he asked.

"Nightmare," she said, simply.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Do you want to sleep in here tonight?"

She nodded.

"Okay. Is that okay with you, Becky?" he asked.

"Sure," Aunt Becky replied before helping Michelle get situated between them and turning off the light.

After several minutes of staring at the ceiling and listening to the breathing of her aunt and uncle even out as they fell into slumber, Michelle drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

She was still scared of Mr. Williams, but she was safe here in her uncle's arms. Her Aunt Becky and Uncle Jesse would protect her from Mr. Williams. She knew that without a doubt.

"Michelle, why aren't you eating?" Joey asked, pointing to her full plate and her hand, which was twirling her fork in her food but not picking any up.

"I'm still not feeling too good," she muttered, and she really wasn't. Her stomach was twisted up in knots, and she felt like she was going to throw up.

Danny walked over and placed a hand against her forehead.

"You are feeling a little warm," he realized. "No school for you, young lady. Go on upstairs and whenever you're ready to eat, I'll make you some soup."

Michelle nodded before climbing the stairs.

A sharp gasp tore through the room as Michelle woke up later that night. She'd had another nightmare, very similar to the one she'd had the night before, but it'd gone further. The previous night had only shown the first few minutes of the abuse. Tonight had gone almost half way through the event.

She felt sick.

Michelle sat up, wanting to get some water, but she froze. Her face turning red and heated up, immensely.

Her pants were wet.

Michelle, lips wobbling from the fear caused by her dream and the embarrassment of wetting the bed, crossed the room and shook Stephanie's arm until Stephanie mumbled and rolled over to face her.

"Michelle," she rasped, still half asleep before she noticed the blush coloring Michelle's face. "What is it?"

"Promise you won't laugh?" Michelle murmured.

Stephanie leaned up on her elbows. "I promise. What is it?"

Michelle swallowed. "I had an accident."

Stephanie raised her eyebrows. "Oh… okay. Why don't you how the bathroom, clean yourself up, and get changed? I'll go get DJ, and we'll change your sheets," she said as she climbed out of bed.

"Are you mad?" Michelle asked in a small voice.

Stephanie frowned. "Of course not. Why would I be?"

"I don't want to be a bother," Michelle whispered as Stephanie withdrew another nightgown from Michelle's dresser.

Stephanie froze before kneeling down to Michelle's eye level.

"Michelle, you will never be a bother. What would ever make you think that?"

Michelle swallowed before grabbing the nightgown and leaving the room with our responding, causing Stephanie to frown.

Shrugging it off (for now), Stephanie walked across the hall and shook DJ awake.

"It's two in the morning. What are you-" DJ demanded.

"I need your help. Michelle wet the bed, and we need to change her sheets," Stephanie told her.

DJ stood up and slipped on some slippers.

"Wet the bed? She hadn't done that since she was three," DJ said.

"I know, and she asked me if I was mad. When I told her no, she said she didn't want to be a bother. I think something's wrong, but she won't tell me what it is," Stephanie replied.

"Well, why don't you ask her friends tomorrow at school? If they can't give us an answer, we'll talk to Dad," DJ suggested.

After changing Michelle's sheets, DJ bid her sisters goodnight and returned to her room. Michelle laid in her bed, but when Stephanie started to head to her's, Michelle's eyes widened, and she snatched Stephanie's hand, stopping her.

"You want me to stay?" Stephanie asked.

Michelle nodded.

"Okay. Do you want to move to my bed? It's bigger," Stephanie said.

Michelle nodded, and the girls climbed into Stephanie's bed and lay side by side, Stephanie's arms wrapped around Michelle.

Michelle shivered in her arms, and Stephanie didn't think it was because she was cold.

Something was definitely wrong with her little sister, and Stephanie was going to figure out what it was.

The following morning, Danny walked into Stephanie and Michelle's room and found them sleeping in the same bed. He thought it was cute, but Michelle had been oddly clingy lately. During the day, she'd stick to someone's side like glue, even though she should've been resting. She looked unbelievably tired and wasn't getting much sleep, but Danny couldn't figure out why. During the night, Jesse had told him about Michelle sleeping in his room, and now, she was sleeping with Stephanie.

What was going on with his baby girl?

Danny sighed and pressed the back of his hand against Michelle's forehead.

Her skin was even warmer than the previous day.

He lifted her and laid her in her own bed. She was finally sleeping, and he didn't want to wake her up, so he shook Stephanie awake and motioned for her to be quiet while getting ready for school.

Danny glanced at his youngest daughter, watching as a wince played across her face, like she was having a bad dream, but when it didn't happen again, Danny turned and headed for the door.

He was once again faced with an important question:

What was wrong with his baby girl?

The third night, Michelle awakened with a startled inhalation.

This dream had definitely been the most graphic. He'd felt his fingers pushing into her, his hand rubbing her in ways that disgusted her, pressing his lips and biting her neck…

She felt sick. She felt really sick.

Michelle tumbled out of bed and stumbled into the hall before dashing into the bathroom and falling on her knees in front of the toilet, vomiting up everything in her stomach, which wasn't much. Mostly water and some stomach acid.

The light, which she hadn't had time to turn on, flickered to life.

"Michelle!" Joey cried, kneeling behind her and sweeping her hair out of her face as she gagged.

"Joey," she whimpered.

"Don't worry. I'm right here."

"Please don't leave! I don't wanna be alone!" Michelle sputtered, hysterically.

"Don't worry. I won't leave you. Wanna sleep with me tonight? It's closer to the bathroom," Joey offered. He wasn't worried about getting sick; he was worried about the little girl in front of him, and he wanted to find a way to comfort her.

Michelle nodded, and Joey lifted her and carried her into his room, laying her on the bed.

"Michelle?" he murmured. "Why don't you wanna be alone?"

"I don't want him to hurt me again," she mumbled, too tired to realize what she was saying.

Joey immediately sat up at the word hurt, alarmed.

"Michelle, who's he? Who hurt you?" he demanded.

Michelle didn't reply. The exhausted girl had already fallen into a deep sleep.

Michelle walked down the steps the following morning and found her entire family sitting in the kitchen, as though waiting for her.

"Michelle," Joey mumbled. "Last night, you told me that you didn't want him to hurt you again. Who hurt you?"

Michelle took a step back. "I didn't say that."

Joey nodded. "Yeah, you did. Nightmares, wetting the bed, not sleeping, lack of appetite, vomiting, clinginess. Michelle, something's wrong, and we want to help you."

"But we can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong," DJ mumbled.

Michelle suddenly felt very sick.

"If you tell anyone what happened, I'll do it again."

No, no, no, no! She didn't want to get hurt again. Just the thought of it made her so sick, she felt bile rising in her throat.

She lifted a hand to her churning stomach before running to the nearest sink and vomiting into it. Her dad appeared behind her, and his eyes widened as he watched blood splatter into the sink.

"Daddy," she whimpered, shivering. "It hurts."

"I know, and that's why we're going to take you to the hospital," he told his daughter before wrapping a blanket (noticing her shuddering, Joey had handed a blanket to Danny) around her and lifting her in his arms and taking her to the car.

The family waited anxiously in the waiting room until finally Michelle's name was called, and the huge family approached the nurse, surprising her a bit. She obviously didn't get such big families very often.

"I'm her father. How is she?" Danny demanded.

"Well, a stressful situations was what made her sick. The vomiting blood was caused by not eating. She had nothing left in her stomach to throw up, resulting in her vomiting water and blood. She will make a full recovery, but Mr. Tanner, I'm afraid your daughter shows signs of sexual abuse," the woman reluctantly informed them.

Danny froze before tears began trickling down his cheeks. The family quickly fell into a group hug, each one crying hard than the last.

They hadn't been there to protect Michelle like they promised her so many times during her seven years of life… and look what happened.

Michelle looked up at them as they entered the room.

"Michelle, we know what happened," Joey whispered.

Michelle's eyes widened. "No, you can't know! If he finds out you know, he'll hurt me again and Teddy and Denise, and-"

"Shh,' Danny murmured, placing an arm around her. "We won't let him hurt you ever again. Start from the beginning, baby."

"Daddy, something happened," Michelle sobbed. "Something bad."

Michelle launched into the explanation of what he did to her, and by the end, her entire family was crying. DJ and Stephanie were doing their best to comfort Michelle, along with Becky, and Danny grabbed a phone off a nearby table.

"Calling the police?" Joey asked.

Danny nodded.

"Not yet," Jesse told him. "They should've known better than to mess with Michelle Tanner."

When the police arrested Marcus Williams the following day, he had a black eye, cuts all over his face, and a few cracked ribs. They never found out who did it, but Michelle knew.

Her family would always be there to protect her. She _knew_ they would always be there to protect her. She knew that without a doubt.

* * *

_I want to note that this was not edited. I wrote it over a year ago, and I found it in my documents after all this time, but it was too triggering for me to read it, so I did not edit it. I apologize if there are any mistakes. I also apologize for the lack of line breaks._

_Thank you for reading, and if you are being abused or have been abused, please seek help. You should not have to suffer alone and in silence. Someone can and will help you. No one deserves to be abused. No one._


End file.
